


El día en que nos conocimos

by oborozuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drama, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oborozuki/pseuds/oborozuki
Summary: Yuri creía que dos años de amistad serían suficientes para conocer todo acerca de Otabek, pero el destino se encargará de demostrarle lo contrario luego de una sincera conversación. La sorpresa y el amor unilateral que siente por él le harán sumergirse poco a poco en mar de celos y arrepentimientos, haciéndole dudar acerca de su fortaleza, de su capacidad para soportar situaciones difíciles y de su voluntad para decir que no a las tentaciones.Advertencias: OMEGAVERSE, M-PREG, DRAMA, ROMANCE, OC (original character), AU (alternative universe)[  Fanfic Yuri!!! on Ice - Otabek x Yuri  ]





	El día en que nos conocimos

**El día en que nos conocimos, jamás sospeché de que manera lograrías cambiar mi vida.**

 

 

—¿Me estás escuchando, verdad?

Yuri soltó un suspiro. Se recostó de un solo golpe en el colchón, moviendo por completo el camarote en donde se encontraba. Sus cabellos rubios se desparramaron por todo el cobertor de flores y muchos colores, a pesar de que es maldiciendo internamente por haber ido a la casa de Otabek, incluso sabiendo lo que la esperaba.

Tal vez realmente era un idiota, o quizás el amor que envió por él como para correr como un imbécil en cuanto le llamaba.

—Sí, lo hago.

Cada vez que se encontraban, terminaban hablando de lo mismo: los problemas amorosos entre Otabek y su nueva novia. Por más que Yuri lo evitara, siempre acababan de la misma manera. El fingiendo que le escuchaba en la cama de abajo del camarote, mientras que su amigo kazajo se daba vueltas en la silla de escritorio a la vez que le contaba sus aflicciones. Una rutina que se hizo parte de sus días y de la cual Yuri intentaba escapar, sin éxito.

Llamar amistad a la relación que tenían, era algo que no le agradaba para nada. Cada vez que le ponía ese título a su vínculo, era como un recordatorio doloroso de la realidad. Y es que la verdad se le había hecho muy difícil en un comienzo asumir de que el amor unilateral que sentía por Otabek no podría nunca llegar a ser algo más por la simple razón de que él era un idiota despistado que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos y porque además, tenía una novia que parecía una super modelo de alguna revista. Su estomago se retorcía de los celos cada vez que lo recordaba.

No era como si nunca hubiera intentado mandarle señales acerca de sus sentimientos, claro que lo había hecho; pero era como si Otabek se negara rotundamente a recibirlas, poniendo un escudo invisible que le impedía ver la realidad. En algunas ocasiones a Yuri le daban ganas de gritarle lo estúpidamente enamorado que estaba de él, pero eran más las consecuencias negativas que las positivas. Le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la muralla cada vez que esos pensamientos le rondaban.

En realidad no era como si a Yuri le importara tanto el hecho de que Otabek fuera un beta, eso no era un problema, existían muchas parejas que lograban salir adelante a pesar de las dificultades. Los verdaderos y principales problemas que le frenaban a decirle toda la verdad era que el lucía demasiado feliz con su noviazgo y el hecho de que él creía que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Eso no podía ser nada más que una gran mentira y una historia un poco difícil de explicar.

Con la cara llena de aburrimiento, Yuri cambió la postura que mantenía sobre el colchón para así quedar nuevamente sentado. Podía ver como Otabek movía sus labios animadamente, pero era como si en realidad ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. No quería escucharle, le agradaba más cuando se mantenía en silencio o cuando se quedaban toda la tarde a escuchar música a todo volumen tumbados en la cama. Cualquier cosa era mejor que verle hacer todas esas caras al hablar de su novia, no quería que su rostro se viera empañado por esos sonrojos que le nacían en sus mejillas morenas, menos por esas sonrisas estúpidas que le escapaban al hablar sobre ella.

No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo.

Hurgando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor, disponiéndose a comenzar a fumar para perder aunque sea unos cuantos minutos de su vida en que no tendría que seguir mintiéndole a todo el mundo. Ubicando entre sus labios uno de ellos, intentó encenderlo con total normalidad, pero el sentir de la mirada fija de Otabek sobre lo que estaba haciendo le interrumpió.

—Realmente no me estás escuchando. —habló el mayor con voz seria. —Tienes la costumbre de fumar cuando te sientes incómodo o aburrido.

—No es nada de eso, olvídalo. —respondió Yuri, finalmente encendiendo el cigarrillo que se encargaría de destruirle la entrañas lentamente. Buscó con su mano sobre la mesita a un costado de la cama el cenicero para así apoyarlo en una de sus piernas, mientras daba una gran calada. Elevó su rostro para expulsar el humo, luego continuó. —¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

Otabek soltó un suspiro agotado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yuri sintiera una incomodidad en su garganta que no dudó en tragar.

—Te estaba diciendo lo que Mila me dijo ayer cuando fuí a su casa.

Yuri rió sarcásticamente en su cabeza, y es que no podía esperar ningún otro tema que no la incluyera a ella. Al parecer lo único que había en la cabeza de su amigo era sobre Mila y lo que hicieron ayer, o la infinidad de cosa que podrían haber hecho y que no hicieron por alguna razón. En esos momentos, quería ir al patio trasero de la casa, hacer un agujero en la tierra y enterrar la cabeza en él para morir asfixiado.

—Ah claro, ¿qué fue? —respondió con desgano, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Quiere que tengamos sexo.

¿Oyeron eso, verdad? Fue el corazón oscuro y maltratado de Yuri quebrarse en mil pedazos. Sintió un golpe invisible en la zona de su estómago y su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente. Eso era lo que venía sintiendo desde que se enteró del noviazgo que Otabek mantenía con Mila: infernales celos que le consumían. Pero claro, su rostro seguía intacto, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Y cual es el problema? —para Yuri fingir era una de las cosas que mejor se había acostumbrado a hacer en el último tiempo, se podría considerar ya casi un experto. Aunque no sabía si sentirse orgulloso del todo, pero al menos le servia de algo.

Otabek dio dos vueltas en la silla del escritorio y recostó su cuerpo por completo hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca extraña, algo así como si estuviera pensando muy seriamente en que responder. Rascó su mejilla incómodo y elevó su mirada, provocando un contacto visual un poco raro entre ambos, uno que hizo que Yuri se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno, que yo no sé como hacerlo. —respondió al fin Otabek con toda sinceridad. Su rostro seguía igual de serio como siempre, pero los gestos que hacía le delataban la incomodidad que sentía de tener que confesare a su amigo que era virgen, destruyendo así la imagen que sospechaba que tenía acerca de su persona.

Se pudo escuchar como crujían los palos viejos de la cama.

Yuri sólo parpadeo una vez, dos, tres veces, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su cara parecía un poema enredado en ese momento, su boca se había caído de la sorpresa y por algunos segundos se olvidó que aún tenía entre sus dedos un cigarrillo a medio fumar. El silencio duró un tiempo bastante incómodo, suficiente como para que Otabek pensara en preguntarle si todo estaba en orden. Pero eso no fue necesario.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? —preguntó el menor, incrédulo y con una sonrisa ladeada dibujaba en su rostro. Y es que la verdad pensaba que le estaba gastando algún tipo de broma.

—No, creí que lo sabías.

—No sé como procesar esto tan rápido, es como si toda la imagen de chico malo que tenía acerca de ti se hubiera destruido. Incluso me siento un poco engañado.

—Vaya, engañado.

—Sí.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en sus respectivos lugares, pero sus mentes parecían viajar a otra dimensión. Tenían esa mirada perdida de cuando alguien se pone a pensar en algo muy profundamente, sin percatarse siquiera de que llevaban minutos sin decir palabra alguna. El único movimiento que hizo Yuri fue para apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero que amenazaba con balancearse sobre su pierna.

—¿Qué se supone que deba responder a algo como eso? —se atrevió a romper el silencio el menor. Y es que realmente no sabía que pensar, tenía sentimientos encontrados, y no porque la imagen que tenía acerca de Otabek hubiera cambiado, si no porque saber que le entregaría su primera vez a Mila le hacia querer arrancarse los pelos de la nariz o quebrarse una pierna. Incluso eso podría doler menos que imaginarlo encamado con ella.

—No lo sé, pero creí que tu me podrías ayudar.

Una risa forzada se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dije, creí que tu me podrías ayudar. —respondió Otabek. —Ya sabes, me gusta ser bueno en casi todo lo que hago y tengo miedo de arruinarlo en el momento, por eso creí que tu podrías darme algunos consejos.

Yuri no sabía que era lo más extraño del momento. En primer lugar, estaba el hecho de que su amigo le estuviera pidiendo consejos sobre como tener sexo con su novia con una tranquilidad inquietante y con el rostro más duro que una piedra; y en segundo lugar, el hecho de que él creyera que tenía alguna experiencia sobre el tema. ¿Qué imagen se supone que tenía acerca de su persona? Era como si en algunos minutos se revelara el hecho de que no se conocían del todo bien, algo que ambos habían creído por un buen tiempo luego de dos años de amistad.

En el momento en que Yuri pensó en responder, un golpeteo torpe en la puerta de la habitación les interrumpió la conversación. Luego de eso, esta se abrió para dejar ver al otro lado la carita morena de una niña con bellos rizos color castaño. La pequeña primero asomó uno de sus ojos con la puerta entreabierta y cuando vio que podía decir el motivo de su visita, el olor a cigarrillo le obligó cubrirse su nariz con una de sus manos. Su rostro de desfiguró con incomodidad.

—Hermano, ya te dije que no me gusta el olor a cigarrillo. —dijo molesta la pequeña, con su ceño muy fruncido y sus pequeños labios apretados. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron mostrando una mirada acusatoria.

—No es culpa de tu hermano Alina, está vez fui yo, lo siento. —confesó Yuri, quitando toda culpa de los hombros de su amigo. Pudo oír como le respondió con un bufido, algo que le obligó a cubrirse la boca de la risa por la ternura que le provocaba.

Realmente Alina era una niña muy linda y adorable a simple vista, pero había desarrollado una personalidad agresiva y constantemente a la defensiva con tan solo ocho años de edad. Otabek estaba seguro que el hecho de compartir el cuarto con él no le hacia mucha gracia y por eso se levantaba de mal humor todas las mañanas, como si de pronto recordara su realidad al abrir los ojos. Por desgracia no había mucho por hacer al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que estabas ocupada con papá jugando en el patio. —le habló Otabek a su hermana menor, girándose en la silla del escritorio para quedar mirando en su dirección. En ese momento le pareció como si los alocados cabellos de Alina se hubieran vuelto de pronto aún más rizados debido a su enojo.

—Mila vino a visitarte, te está esperando abajo.

Luego de eso la pequeña se fue, dejando la puerta abierta y un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Yuri reaccionó con una velocidad desconcertante, como si ya supiera desde hace mucho lo que tenía que hacer en una situación como esa.

—Bueno, entonces ya es hora de que me vaya. —dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando a un lado el cenicero y buscando su mochila aleopardada en los pies de la cama. Los celos le carcomían por dentro, pero no era tan valiente como para demostrarlo.

De hecho, nunca había sido valiente respecto a todo lo que involucrara a Otabek.

Otabek siguió con su mirada cada uno de los movimientos que Yuri hacia preparándose para irse, todo en completo silencio. Pudo ver como el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que le miraba había desaparecido, cada cosa que hacia parecía hacerla de mala gana. La forma en la que se acomodaba sus jeans rasgados y en como se subía el cierre de su chaqueta roja, también en como se colocó la mochila en su espalda. Por más que Yuri creyera que era bueno fingiendo, no lo era del todo frente a Otabek, quien ya le conocía esos gestos bruscos cuando tenía ganas de romper algo debido a la rabia. Lo que Yuri no sabía, era que a su amigo kazajo le encantaba verlo celoso.

Una vez listo, Yuri se quedó de pie frente a Otabek, quien se balanceaba aún en la silla del escritorio. El menor le miraba con sus ojos verdeazulados como esperando que le dijera algo que le hiciera detenerse, o al menos que le acompañara hasta la puerta para no tener que enfrentar a su novia él solo. Lastima que ninguna de las dos cosas llegó.

—Esta bien, como quieras. —eso fue lo único que dijo el mayor, con su ceño fruncido mientras se cruzaba de piernas. —¿Puedes decirle a Mila que suba cuando la encuentres abajo?

En momentos como ese, era cuando Yuri se maldecía por no poder dejar de querer a un idiota tan poco perceptivo como Otabek. Controló las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero no el rojo de sus mejillas. Estas ardían de vergüenza.

—Adiós.

Luego de decir su fría despedida, salió por la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tras suyo de manera brusca, lo suficiente como para que Otabek se diera cuenta de que estaba enojado.

Bajando por las deterioradas y angostas escaleras, llegó hasta el primer piso de la casa. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Latas de cerveza adornaban la sucia mesa de centro junto a una caja vacía de pizza de la noche anterior. Los platos de la cocina estaban acumulados en el lavaplatos, y sobre la mesa del comedor aún estaban las migas de pan del desayuno. Mientras que en los sillones, descansaba el perro de Otabek. Un pitbull con apariencia de delincuente que tenía cubierto de pelos los cojines de aquel olvidado sillón para tres, el cual transformaba en uno pequeño por su gran tamaño. Un poco más allá y parada en el umbral de la puerta estaba Mila, con una sonrisa dibujaba en la cara. ¿De que mierda se estaba riendo si no había nadie más allí?

Yuri se tomó dos segundos de su vida para agradecer el hecho de que la puerta principal estuviera abierta, de tal manera de poder pasar junto a ella sin tener que decirle ni una palabra. Lástima que la visita era demasiado sociable como para ignorar su presencia.

—Vaya, no creí que estarías aquí, Yuri. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ¿cómo estás? —dijo la pelirroja, mientras tocaba uno de los mechones de su cabello como si fuera lo más interesante en todo el universo. Yuri se sorprendió de que con todo el tiempo que llevaba intentando no encontrarse con ella, aún no se daba cuenta de que no le agradaba para nada. Bueno, quizás sólo estaba fingiendo no darse cuenta.

—Bien. —respondió Yuri. Sencillo y suficiente como para no alargar más la conversación y así poder largarse de una vez por todas. Con el paso rápido, trató de pasar al lado de ella para salir por la puerta, pero en ese momento sintió como le tomaba del brazo con una fuerza no demasiado amigable. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Yuri ya se hubiera convertido en un asesino hace bastante tiempo, y ella, en su primera victima. —¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame.

La sonrisa del rostro de Mila desapareció por completo y su mirada ya no era tan tranquila como en un inicio. Hubo un contacto visual incómodo entre ambos. Lucían como dos gatos enfadados sobre un tejado, sólo les faltaba maullar de forma extraña. Yuri se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco y volvió a acomodar la mochila sobre su hombro.

—¿Te volviste loca?

Mila se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, luego volvió a dibujar esa sonrisa fingida que siempre sacaba para Yuri.

—¿Otabek está arriba, cierto? —preguntó la pelirroja, con una dulce voz falsa. Yuri sentía que le hervía la sangre al escuchar el nombre de su amigo cuando lo decía ella, aún más de esa manera.

—Qué se yo. —respondió enfadado. Luego, chasqueó su lengua antes de cruzar la puerta, dándose el gusto de empujarla por el hombro antes de salir. Se arrepintió internamente por haber hecho un gesto que le parecía tan infantil, pero incluso este era suficiente como para calmar sus celos por algunos minutos más.

Casi corriendo, cruzó el antejardín de la casa por el camino de baldosas que había en suelo, empujando con su pies el pasto que crecía en los espacios entre ellas. Abrió de mala gana la puerta de la baja reja en la entrada y salió a la calle sin antes olvidar cerrarla. Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera logró percatarse de ello cuando ya había caminado más de una cuadra. Otabek siempre le recordaba que la dejara cerrada cuando le despedía, pero incluso hasta eso se le había olvidado por culpa de Mila.

_Maldición._

Sumergió sus pálidas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja, apretando con fuerza el encendedor en una de ellas. Las tenía tan sudadas debido a su enojo, que este incluso se le resbalaba. Hizo una mueca de asco y las secó en sus pantalones mientras caminaba.

_Maldición, otra vez._

El viento frió de San Petersburgo le golpeaba las mejillas rosadas, haciendo que sus cabellos dorados se agitaran con cada paso que daba. ¿Por qué incluso esa caricia le provocaba ganas de llorar? Tenía una presión en su pecho, quería gritar, quería golpear algo pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir avanzando por esa calle residencial con mala fama que tanto miedo le daba cruzar, pero que aún así caminaba por sus estúpidas ganas de ver otra vez el rostro de Otabek, incluso cuando este prefería a su novia mil veces por sobre él.

Cerró por completo el cierre de su chaqueta, para así poder ocultar su rostro detrás del cuello de esta. Bajó su mirada a la vereda por la que transitaba, viendo como esta cada vez se tornaba más y más borrosa. Quería llorar, pero trataba de no hacerlo. No quería que alguien le viera hacer una cara tan patética como esa, no quería que descubrieran que era débil detrás de esa imagen de chico rudo que trataba de mantener a pesar de su aspecto delicado. No quería mentir más, no quería seguir pensando en que Otabek estaba encamado con Mila ahora que se había marchado, no quería imaginarlos amándose ni acariciándose, lo odiaba. Tampoco quería volver a casa, no quería volver a estar sólo todo el resto del día y tener que afrontar todo el miedo que esto le provocaba.

No quería, no quería nada.

¿En que momento había llegado a ser así? No lo recordaba del todo bien, sólo sabía que los problemas llegaron mediante pasaba el tiempo. Las cosas que le gustaban cada vez eran menos y las que odiaba estaban en aumento, sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de arrepentimientos que le consumía poco o poco. El amor que sentía por Otabek era un cuchillo de doble filo, por la simple razón de que era imposible. Por más que intentara olvidarse de él no lo conseguía, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar ir a la persona que alegraba sus días y le hacia olvidar un poco la realidad. Él era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad para decírselo.

Yuri elevó su mirada hacia el cielo nublado sobre él, se veía amenazante y le daba un aspecto más lamentable. El cielo de aquel día en que le conoció, lucía exactamente igual.

Recordaba con claridad el frió intenso de esa mañana, el vapor interminable que salía por entre sus labios con cada respiración agitada que daba mientras corría angustiado por la misma calle donde transitaba en ese momento. Todo aquello fue hace dos años atrás, cuando vivía sus sufridos quince años de edad. Aún se podía ver a si mismo correr por en medio de la calle desierta con su pijama puesto y completamente descalzo, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas pálidas. Aquel día, había descubierto el motivo por el cual su madre le había abandonado cuando a penas era un recién nacido.

El motivo era uno solo: porque jamás le había querido.

Haber afrontado el hecho de tener un embarazo no deseado había sido demasiado fuerte para ella, tanto que creyó inocentemente que hacer como que no estaba creciendo en su interior haría que desapareciera. Pero tanto fue el shock emocional en el momento del parto, que decidió por huir, dejándole al cuidado de su abuelo. Una historia que obviamente no conocía completa, porque la persona que le cuidaba todos los días no quería seguir hurgando en una herida que no sanaría jamás.

Pero aquel día, Yuri no logró entenderlo del todo bien, terminando así, corriendo por la calle como un desquiciado debido a la rabia que sentía en su pecho. Afrontar situaciones difíciles siempre se le había hecho muy complicado, más aún controlar sus emociones. Ese día, fue un claro ejemplo de ello.

Recordaba que cuando ya sus piernas no aguantaban más el cansancio de haber corrido por cuadras y cuadras, llegó sin siquiera darse cuenta a una gasolinera, la única en todo el barrio. Normalmente esta estaba por la tarde repleta de gente y autos que hacia fila uno detrás del otro, pero esa mañana debido a la hora con suerte habían unos pocos. Agotado, se había sentado en la vereda y se tomó el tiempo para ver la causa del dolor de sus pies. Tenía heridas y rasguños en todos ellos, le dolía como el mismísimo infierno.

Allí sentado con los pies ensangrentados, se limpiaba con la manga de su pijama las lágrimas y mocos que le escurrían por la cara, sintiéndose la persona más lamentable de todo el mundo. Había huido de casa y no tenía como había corrido tanto. El frío le carcomía los huesos y sus rodillas temblaban al igual que su mentón. Quería morir, quería desaparecer para así no tener que afrontar la verdad, la verdad de que desde un inicio no había sido querido y de que si no hubiera nacido todo hubiera sido mucho mejor para su madre, para su abuelo, para todos.

Fue entonces cuando sintió unos pies arrastrarse detrás suyo, interrumpiendo su lloriqueo y sus lamentos internos. Elevó su mirada cuando los escuchó más cerca, pudiendo ver así unos ojos oscuros que le miraban desde arriba con sorpresa. Pudo ver como una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en el rostro varonil de aquella persona que nunca había visto en su vida. En ese momento pensó que se estaba burlando de su rostro lleno de mocos, de su apariencia lamentable, pero toda esa idea se esfumó cuando esta persona le extendió en una de sus manos un pañuelo con total confianza.

El aroma de su perfume se había colado por su nariz en el momento en que se sentó a su lado en la vereda. Le escuchó decir unas cuantas palabras de consuelo, pero no podía responderle con normalidad. Sus facciones eran hermosas, le tenían embelesado. Se podía notar fácilmente que no era de Rusia gracias a ellas. Su cabello, sus ojos y el tono de su piel combinaban armoniosamente, todo en él brillaba y no sabía a que se debía, pero un calor agradable se instaló en su pecho, al igual que un nudo en su garganta.

Él le había encontrado cuando sentía que no tenía a nadie y le trató amablemente, como si hubiera visto cuanto necesitaba que alguien le viese allí y le preguntara como se sentía, si es que necesitaba ayuda. Sí, Otabek apareció en su vida aquel día deprimente y lo hizo brillar con sus palabras cálidas, con el intento que ponía en conocerse y hacerle sentir mejor.

También recordaba que luego conversar allí sentados en la vereda, le había invitado dentro de la caseta del personal de la gasolinera en donde trabajaba. Le prestó una de sus chaquetas que era al menos dos tallas más grande y lavó los pies. Le curo sus heridas y le cuidó hasta que su abuelo llegó preocupado a buscarlo. Ese día fue el inicio de su relación, ese fue el momento de su encuentro. Quizás para Otabek no significaba mucho en ese entonces, pero para Yuri fue uno de las cosas más importantes y especiales que habían hecho por él en su vida.

Con el pasar del tiempo lograron conocerse aún más y formar una relación de amistad. Descubrieron que además de vivir relativamente cerca, gustaban de la misma música y preferían gastar el tiempo libre de la misma manera. Para Yuri, él era su primer amigo, su primera persona especial, quien le había hecho visible entre tanta oscuridad, pero quizás Otabek ni siquiera llegaba a sospechar de que manera sus acciones habían logrado llegar a su corazón.

Pasaban el tiempo juntos, se compartían los secretos, los sueños, incluso la ropa. Pero Yuri sólo llegó a darse cuenta de que los sentimientos que sentía hacia Otabek eran algo más cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Desde la llegada de Mila, se habían distanciado inevitablemente, dándole motivos a Yuri para no poder dormir por las noches.

Lamentarse por lo que no había tenido el valor de decir y hacer era una de las cosas que más hacia a sus diecisiete años de edad. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera dejado de lado el miedo que sentía a ser rechazado, y le hubiera confesado todo su amor a Otabek? Esa era una pregunta que le rondaba todos los días cada vez que le escuchaba hablar sobre su novia, cada vez que le veía sonreír gracias a ella o cuando les veía juntos, felices, amándose.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sólo mirar, proteger la felicidad de su amigo y añorar en silencio todos los momentos que Mila compartía con él. Sumirse en los celos y sentir esa angustia en su pecho crecer cada día, cada segundo. La gente a su alrededor pensaba que exageraba, pero era simplemente porque no sabían lo que era perder cada día más a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, todo por ser un cobarde.

Un maldito cobarde.

Con la manga de su chaqueta roja, se secó las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas pálidas y se golpeó por ponerse a recordar momentos de camino a casa. No quería que su abuelo se preocupara por sus ojos rojos, ya suficiente le había hecho pasar durante tantos años. Elevó su mirada hacia la calle, percatándose de que las farolas a un costado de esta ya se habían encendido debido a que comenzaba a caer la noche. Llevaba caminado un buen rato, repitiendo el trayecto de memoria como un auténtico robot. A veces odiaba tener esa capacidad de sumergirse tanto en sus pensamientos, cualquier día podría ocurrirle un accidente. Y es que tener que vivir a tan sólo media hora caminando de la casa de Otabek, le dejaba demasiado tiempo para pensar, logrando así terminar además de cansado, deprimido y con la nariz más roja que un tomate debido al frío.

Siguió caminando en linea recta hasta llegar a una intersección, donde dobló a la izquierda. Pudo ver la casa que compartía con su abuelo al final del angosto pasaje. Blanca, pequeña y con una infinidad de plantas en la parte de adelante. Se sorprendió agradablemente de que las luces del primer piso estuvieran encendidas, ya que esto significaba que su abuelo ya había llegado de su trabajo y que no tendría que quedarse solo hasta tan tarde. Su pecho se alivió un poco.

Abrió la reja del antejardín y subió las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada, donde su gato Potya le esperaba sentado elegantemente. Una de las cosas que Yuri más admiraba de los gatos, era la forma tan refinada de comportarse. Quizás porque él era todo lo contrario a eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera con este frío? Vamos, adentro. —le habló al felino, tomándolo en sus brazos. Este se dejó acariciar, acostumbrado a que le cargaran y le mimaran de esa manera. Yuri buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves de la puerta, pero cuando las encontró ya no eran necesarias. Su abuelo le recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y Otabek? —fue lo primero que le preguntó el anciano al verle, provocando un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro del menor. —Creí que vendría contigo a tomar el té esta tarde.

—Ah, lo olvidé. Bueno, de todas formas no podría venir.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes abuelo, lo mismo de siempre.

Fue ahí gracias a esa respuesta, que Nikolai se percató de la tonalidad roja en los ojos de su bello nieto. Había estado llorando todo el camino.

Con la intención de consolarlo, lo atrajo hacia él y le abrazó con afecto, porque sabía cuanto dolor le causaba ese amor no correspondido que tanto añoraba. Nikolai en un comienzo había intentado ayudarlo con ese sentimiento, buscando hacerle entender que perder una amistad por una confusión no valía la pena. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Yuri no lograba olvidarse de Otabek, no podía dejar de pensar en él de esa manera. De verdad que ya había intentado de tantas maneras, cuando sólo le quedó la ultima y la más complicada: incentivarlo a continuar. Por eso había pensado en invitarlo a tomar el té, porque de alguna forma, el anciano intentaba acercar aún más a Otabek a la familia, intentar unirlos más y buscar alguna forma, de lograr que se fijara en su nieto como algo más.

Lástima que no estaba teniendo muy buenos resultados.

—Abuelo, ¿hay alguien más en la casa? —preguntó Yuri, percatándose del aroma a alpha en el ambiente. Ya sabía de quien se trataba, y no le gustaba para nada.

—Sí, Jean está acompañándome en el salón. Me ayudó después del trabajo a cargar las bolsas del supermercado, es bueno tener a un vecino tan amable en estos días.

Jean-Jacques Leroy además de ser vecino de aquella pequeña familia, también era compañero de trabajo de Nikolai en una farmacia, y también quien siempre le ayudaba en todo lo que necesitara. Vivía sólo en la casa del frente, siempre sonriente y muy sociable. La típica persona que en su tiempo libre prefiere lavar su auto todos los días en vez de ver la televisión sentado en el sofá. A Yuri no le agradaba demasiado porque siempre dejaba el agua acumulada en la calle y no podía evitar ensuciarse los zapatos, y también por varios motivos más.

Uno de ellos, el más evidente.

—¡Yuri! —le oyó gritar en cuanto llegó al salón de su casa. Jean sonreía de oreja a oreja como si no se hubieran visto hace años, sus ojos grises brillaban de alegría. Incluso ya se había puesto de pie para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, pero fue demasiado ingenuo de su parte al pensar en que Yuri se dejaría tocar por sus manos. El menor le esquivo con facilidad mientras sonreía burlonamente. —Siempre tan arisco, gatito.

—¿Por qué te la pasas pegado aquí todo el día con mi abuelo? —preguntó Yuri, ignorando por completo la forma tan cariñosa en la que le había llamado la visita de casi todos los días.

Jean intentó poner su mano en la mejilla de Yuri para acariciarle, pero este le esquivó con un manotazo.

—¿Ya te dije lo lindo que te vez con esos jeans rasgados? —preguntó Jean, y es que sí, de verdad que no podía evitar coquetear con Yuri en cuanto le veía. Según él, había sido como un flechazo, un amor a primera vista. De verdad agradecía que el anciano Nikolai tuviera un nieto tan hermoso, pero era una lástima que fuera de una personalidad un tanto complicada.

—Miles de veces, Leroy, miles de veces.

La verdad es que para Yuri tener a Jean todo el tiempo diciéndole cosas lindas no era desagradable del todo, a veces le ayudaba a sentirse más confiado en si mismo. Le veía como el típico perrito faldero que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo aunque le tratara terriblemente mal, y no podía evitar divertirse un poco con la situación. El problema era que Jean constantemente intentaba poder llegar a algo más con toda esa actitud seductora, y además de eso, no entendía cuando le decía que se detuviera. Gracias a esa terquedad que le caracterizaba, ya había provocado bastantes malos entendidos entre la relación que Yuri mantenía con Otabek. Porque sí, el kazajo creía ciegamente que Yuri estaba en una relación con Jean, lo cual no podía ser más falso de lo que ya era.

—¿Y a que hora te vas? —preguntó Yuri una vez que se lanzó al sofá, mientras que se apoderaba del control de la televisión. Su mochila había dado a parar en un rincón al igual que sus zapatos, como si no le importara que todo estuviera ordenado antes de que llegara. Y es que comportándose de esa manera frente Jean, creía que se olvidaría de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

Lástima que eso no fuera tan fácil de remediar.

—No podía irme sin antes ver tus ojos, gatito. —respondió Jean, sentándose junto a él en el sofá. Acercándose lentamente, fingió que estiraba sus brazos para así luego poder poner uno de ellos sobre los hombros de Yuri. El omega se volteó para mirarle enfadado, encontrándose de frente con su rostro moreno. —Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora que te tengo aquí, me dan más ganas de quedarme.

Yuri sintió que su estomago se revolvía de los nervios al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Excelente, entonces seré yo él que se vaya. —dijo Yuri con voz molesta, lanzando el control de la televisión que había tenido en una de sus manos hacia el otro extremo del sofá. Se levantó de golpe zafándose del agarre de Jean, tomó sus cosas y atravesó todo el lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales comenzó a subir exageradamente. La casa entera vibrara gracias a sus pies, pero parecía no importarle demasiado.

—¿Qué forma de subir la escalera es esa Yuratchka? —le regañó Nikolai, quien había estado en la cocina, buscando algo para ofrecerle a su nieto, pero habia tardado demasiado. Al ver que no le respondía, se volteó hacia la visita. —Ay Jean, no entiendo porqué se comporta de esa manera contigo, creí que se acostumbraría si pasabas más tiempo aquí con nosotros.

—Yo creo que es porque no quiere asumir que está perdidamente enamorado de mí.

El anciano no pudo evitar soltar una risa, acostumbrado ya a la actitud de su compañero de trabajo. Y es que de verdad se alegraría de que ese fuera el caso, porque de esa forma su nieto al fin podría olvidarse del amor por Otabek, el que le causaba tanto dolor. Soltó un suspiro agotado, lamentando su actitud tan arisca.

Una vez en el segundo piso de la casa, Yuri se metió a su habitación y se lanzó fuertemente sobre la cama, haciéndola crujir. Su mochila la lanzó junto a su escritorio y sus zapatos quedaron separados por algún lugar de la habitación. Soltó un quejido de fastidio mientras se estiraba sobre las sabanas, reprimiendo las ganas de pegarse en la cabeza por haber olvidado cerrar la puerta. Al parecer, no podía dejar ir esa costumbre tan fácilmente. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarlo, intentando concentrarse más en el hecho de tener una cama de dos plazas solo para él.

Sus cabellos rubios parecían dibujados en el cobertor de la cama, como bellos rayos de sol. Llevó sus manos hacia ellos y los peinó hacia atrás, despejando así su cara para poder abrir el cielo de sus ojos otra vez. Observó el techo blanco de la habitación. Era tan blanco y aburrido que le deprimía aún más, le ayudaba a recordar que siempre que Otabek venía a su habitación le expresaba sus ganas de pintar algún dibujo en el para que se viera más entretenido. Quizás no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Apretó el cobertor con sus manos para descargar su rabia al no poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

Por más que tratara por algún segundo dejar de pensar en Otabek, todo parecía recordarle a él. Le perseguía a todos lados, incluso en sus sueños, en el único lugar donde podrían estar juntos. Era sofocante pero agradable a la vez, un sentimiento agridulce que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Se estaba volviendo loco gracias a él, definitivamente.

El blanco aburrido del techo prontamente se comenzó a transformar en un océano tormentoso, una niebla espesa se comenzó a acumular en el cielo de los ojos de Yuri, provocando así que se derramara por los costados hasta llegar a sus cienes. Dos gotas fluyeron desde cada uno de sus ojos, dando a parar en sus oídos. La sensación era un tanto incomoda, pero no tanto como tener esa presión en el pecho todo el tiempo.

¿Cuantas lágrimas más le quedaban por derramar? No lo sabía, pero ya quería parar. Quería olvidar, quería dejar de sentir esa sensación de que se ahogaba cada vez que estaba solo, cada vez que tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas innecesarias, como en lo que podría haber dicho, en lo que dijo, en la forma en la que Otabek le miraba, en la forma en la que hablaba, en todo él. Soltó un sollozo ahogado mientras se secaba el canal de sus cienes, odiando sentirse de esa manera.

_¿Qué pensarías de mí si me vieras así, Beka?_

Las cortinas que adornaban la ventana de la habitación estaban abiertas, permitiéndole ver desde su cama como la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad de San Petersburgo. Las nubes parecían amontonarse cada vez más hacia el sur, dando un aspecto de tormenta. Incluso el cielo parecía querer llorar junto a él. Tan sólo esperaba que durante la madrugada comenzara a llover, para así no poder escuchar sus pensamientos y poder dormir bien después de tanto tiempo.

Enfadado, tomó una de las almohadas que estaba a su lado y ahogó un grito en ella, pataleando con fuerza varias veces.

—¿Yuri?

De golpe se sentó en la cama al escuchar su nombre, descubriendo de la almohada su rostro sorprendido. Con los ojos llenos de restos de lágrimas, vio a Jean apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con el rostro preocupado y con las manos tras su espalda, así como si ocultara algo. Nervioso y avergonzado, Yuri se acomodó el desorden que tenía en sus cabellos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, tratando de actuar con normalidad luego de ese arrebato que Jean tuvo que presenciar por no haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Aún no te vas a casa? —se atrevió a preguntar el omega con voz trémula, mientras se acomodaba la ropa y ubicaba la almohada entre sus piernas. Lo que menos hubiera querido era que Jean descubriera en sus momentos de debilidad, pero ya estaba hecho, ahora tenía soportar que le mirara de esa manera tan extraña.

—No, pero, ¿estás...bien? ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó con la duda en su voz el mayor. —Si no quieres está bien.

Yuri se aguantó las ganas de decirle que se largara, que no lo quería ver porque no se sentía en condiciones de seguir fingiendo esa actitud arrogante que tenía al estar cerca de él. Sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía sentado en su cama, desde donde pudo ver como una sonrisa débil se formaba en el rostro de Jean ante su afirmación. Realmente podía ser adorable cuando se lo proponía. Incluso actuando de esa forma tan tranquila, Yuri no necesitaba actuar tan a la defensiva, le agradaba cuando se comportaba así.

Jean se acercó hacia la cama de Yuri aún con las manos en la espalda y se quedó a un lado de esta con la sonrisa en la cara, los ojos brillantes.

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

Yuri le sonrió de vuelta, tratando de que se olvidara de lo acababa de ver.

—Sí, todo esta bien, sólo...estaba estirándome. —mintió, apretando con fuerza la almohada para suprimir sus nervios. —Ya sabes, es ballet es estirar y estirar, por eso lo estaba haciendo. Después de tanto tiempo fuera de las clases me desacostumbre, lo estoy retomando de a poco.

Yuri desde que era un niño asistía a clases de ballet en una academia en el centro de la ciudad. Siempre se había caracterizado por su buena flexibilidad, así que aprovechó sus condiciones y se dedicó de manera más seria a pulir sus habilidades. Por desgracia, al entrar a la secundaria debió dejar la academia por cuestiones de tiempo. Pero ahora que su periodo de estudio había terminado, había decidido volver a retomar las clases de ballet como una forma de desestresarse y gastar el tiempo de manera provechosa.

Jean ya era conocedor de ese pasado gracias a su abuelo, así que se tragó la mentira fácilmente.

—Ya veo, espero que te acostumbres rápidamente entonces, porque te veías afligido mientras lo hacías. —dijo con voz divertida, apoyando el peso en una de sus piernas. Le dedicó una sonrisa amigable a Yuri, provocando que este evitara su mirada. —Lamento haberte interrumpido, pero hay algo que quiero darte.

Yuri elevó su mirada hacia Jean, notando que todo el tiempo había mantenido las manos tras su espalda de manera sospechosa. No le había tomado importancia, después de todo, siempre hacia cosas extrañas.

—¿Qué es? —se atrevió a preguntar claramente interesado, intentando mirar tras la espalda del mayor. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, le gustaban las sorpresas, mucho más los regalos.

Jean llevó sus manos frente a Yuri, mostrándole un bello ramo de rosas azules. Eran grandes, hermosas, incluso estas parecían brillar por si solas. Decoradas con un bello lazo blanco, se presentaron frente a los ojos claros del menor, haciéndole gesticular una cara de estupor. De verdad que se había esperado cualquier cosa, menos que el alpha molesto que siempre le seguía a todos lados le regalara rosas en medio de su habitación. Sentía que la cara le ardía de la vergüenza y su corazón latía con fuerza en su caja toráxica.

—¿Por qué...

—Porque sí. —respondió rápidamente Jean, sin siquiera dejar terminar la pregunta que Yuri le quería hacer. Tomó con rapidez una de esas pálidas manos y las colocó en el ramo, incitándole a tomarlo. —Quería hacerte sentir mejor y no sabía como hacerlo, hasta que vi estas rosas en una florería por aquí cerca. Me recordaron tanto a tus ojos que no pude evitar comprarlas, quería que las vieras y que sonrieras, así que por eso vine a tu casa hoy.

Yuri no podía decir ninguna palabra, aún en su cabeza procesaba las palabras sinceras que Jean le estaba diciendo y era como si no pudiera llegar a entenderlas del todo. Jamás en su vida le habían regalado flores, mucho menos rosas azules. Era todo tan extraño, que a lo único que pudo reaccionar, fue a tomar por completo el ramo de flores y quedarse quieto frente a Jean, quien le sonreía como siempre.

—Sí, debes estar pensando que no son la gran cosa porque están teñidas artificialmente, pero a pesar de eso son muy bonitas. —continuó Jean, tocando con su dedo una de las rosas. Al ver que Yuri no reaccionaba se comenzó a preocupar un poco, borrando al instante la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Asustado, le peino hacia atrás uno de los cabellos rubios que le caían por la frente, haciéndole despertar. —Hey, no es para que te traumes de la esa manera, sólo es un regalo de un amigo, ¿verdad?

Yuri no sabía si lo que tenían se podía calificar como una amistad, pero lo que sí sabía, era que jamas se había sentido tan extraño en toda su vida (al menos lo que recordaba de ella). Quería agradecerle por el regalo, pero no podía decirlo por la vergüenza que sentía. A la vez, estaba muy feliz porque sólo había escuchado hablar de las rosas azules y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver una en persona. Y por otro lado, estaba realmente confundido, porque su pecho era una mezcla de sensaciones. Calidez, angustia, tristeza, alegría y un descontrolado corazón que no dejaba de latir.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonreír de la forma más estúpida posible.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. —dijo el alpha con voz tranquila, una vez que pudo ver que Yuri había reaccionado de buena manera ante su regalo. Le acarició con cariño los cabellos rubios y le beso en la frente, aprovechándose de su actitud tranquila. —Que duermas bien gatito, hasta pronto.

Yuri pudo ver como Jean se alejaba y cruzaba la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola despacio tras su espalda. Recién pudo darse cuenta de que le había besado en la frente cuando escucho a lo lejos la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse mientras que su abuelo le despedía sonoramente. Ya se las pagaría cuando lo viera la próxima vez.

Sin saber exactamente que hacer, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y apoyó el ramo de rosas en el colchón. Era realmente bonito, demasiado bonito para alguien como él. Jean realmente podía ser una persona adorable y amable cuando dejaba de hacer el tonto por cualquier cosa, esta había sido la prueba más palpable de ello. Siempre había estado detrás suyo diciéndole frases incomodas, pero jamás había llegado al punto de regalarle algo cuando ni siquiera era su cumpleaños.

Se sentía bien de alguna forma, pero había un problema.

Mientras miraba el azul intenso de las flores junto a él, en lo único que podía pensar, era en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que fuera Otabek quien le regalara esas rosas azules. Era decepcionante saber que eso nunca podría pasar, porque alguien como él jamas sería capaz de hacer algo así, mucho menos por un simple amigo. Yuri lo conocía bien en ese sentido, Otabek no era el tipo de chico romántico y detallista, sólo era un idiota excesivamente guapo que se negaba a salir de su cabeza.

Y sí, ahí estaba otra vez, lamentándose y sufriendo con esa presión en su pecho.

Incluso teniendo a un alpha que a pesar de rechazarlo infinitas veces seguía ahí fiel y perdidamente enamorado, Yuri seguía queriendo a Otabek como nunca había sido capaz de querer a alguien. Se sentía realmente estúpido, pero era algo más fuerte, algo que no podía controlar. Después de todo, al corazón no se le puede cambiar.

Con los ojos perdidos en el techo blanco de la habitación, se quedó quieto por algunos minutos, siendo arrastrado por las olas de sus pensamientos negativos. Por suerte, su siempre valiente héroe llegaba a rescatarlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado, dejando ver el rostro mayor de Nikolai quien traía en sus manos una bandeja de madera con dos tazas sobre ella y un plato enorme con algunas galletas. Yuri se levantó al verle entrar, dejando ver sus ojos brillantes ante la comida que su abuelo traía.

—Creí que podrías necesitar algo dulce para alegrar la vida. —habló Nikolai, acercándose con la bandeja en sus manos hasta donde estaba Yuri. Se sentó a su lado y dejó sobre la cama la comida. Yuri le sonrió radiantemente.

—Gracias, abuelo.

Yuri se lanzó al instante sobre las galletas, haciendo una cara de asombro al notar lo deliciosas que estaban. Nikolai por su parte, veía complacido como su nieto tomaba entre sus manos la bebida caliente que le había preparado y daba un gran sorbo para pasar las galletas.

El anciano había podido ver cuanto su nieto necesitaba un rato agradable, de esos que acostumbraban compartir con una taza de té. En cuanto lo había visto llegar con los ojos irritados, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Una manera fácil de levantarle el animo a Yuri era a través de la comida, ese método había funcionado desde que era sólo un pequeño cachorro.

Mientras veía como Yuri se echaba a la boca otra galleta, se atrevió a comenzar la conversación.

—Yuri, Jean es un buen chico. —le dijo con voz dulce, ganándose la mirada de su nieto al instante. Yuri se había quedado con la galleta a medio comer en la boca, sorprendido por el tema que su abuelo había sacado tan repentinamente. —¿Por qué no lo consideras al menos una vez?

Claro que lo había considerado, claro que lo había hecho. Jean no era una mala persona y lo sabía, podía ser muy amable cuando se lo proponía. Además de eso, era un alpha, la pareja ideal para un omega como él. Yuri sabía que podría tener un futuro tranquilo y seguro a su lado, una familia y una vida sin preocupaciones. Todo su ideal de familia podría ser junto a un hombre como él, pero simplemente imaginarlo no le llenaba el corazón.

Yuri sólo bajo su mirada, pensando en como responder.

—Quizás si lo intentas, podría convertirse en una persona importante en tu vida. —continuó el anciano, con voz tranquila. —Es un alpha muy preocupado, alguien como él no es fácil de encontrar en estos días. Ya sabes como son las cosas en este mundo, él podría protegerte y cuidarte, darte una buena vida cuando yo ya no esté a tu lado.

Yuri lo sabía, sabía que Jean era un buen partido. Un alpha soltero y con buena situación. El podría ser su salvación, su cable a tierra, su manera de poder olvidarse para siempre de ese sentimiento imposible por Otabek. Pero no era algo que pudiera controlar, se le salia de las manos.

—Ojala fuera así de simple, abuelo. —respondió con la tristeza en su voz. —Si tan sólo pudiera desechar el amor cuando no resulta para seguir buscando en otra parte, me ahorraría mucho sufrimiento.

El anciano le miró sorprendido por las palabras tan sinceras que acababan de salir de su boca. Yuri no era de decir tan abiertamente cuando algo le ponía triste o cuando sufría, era difícil poder hacerle hablar, por eso mismo era que siempre llegaba a un punto donde colapsaba, donde ya no podía más y se ahogaba entre sus propios pensamientos. Por suerte, siempre estaba ahí su abuelo para calmarle y apoyarle cuando más lo necesitaba.

Yuri no sabía que sería de su vida sin él alguna vez, no quería ni imaginarlo.

—Tienes razón, olvida los consejos tontos de este anciano. —respondió Nikolai, sonriendo. Con cariño tomó las manos de su nieto y las apretó entre las suyas en un gesto de afecto. Yuri le respondió de igual forma, gesticulando una bella sonrisa con sus labios.

—Gracias, abuelo.

Luego de conversar por algunos minutos allí sentados sobre la pequeña cama, Nikolai decidió que ya era hora de terminar el día y irse a descansar a su habitación. Con cuidado cargó la bandeja con los platos sucios y se llevó con él la tristeza de su nieto, dejándolo allí en su cama con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Yuri adoraba las conversaciones así con su abuelo, en donde se podía olvidar por algunos minutos de esa angustia y ese dolor para solo agradecer por esos momentos en familia que podía experimentar.

Una vez vestido con su ropa de dormir, Yuri se asomó por la ventana de su habitación para ver el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Pero no se esperaba que en cuanto corriera la cortina y pegara su rostro contra el vidrio, comenzaran a caer las primeras gotitas de esa ansiada lluvia que tanto esperaba. Sonrió involuntariamente, ya que estaba feliz porque su día no terminaba tan mal como había comenzado.

Cerró sus parpados para dejar tras ellos el cielo de sus ojos, y pidió en su cabeza:

_Lluvia, por favor, llévate todo este sentimiento por Otabek lejos de aquí._

Después de todo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

 

* * *

**Significado de las rosas azules:** _Simbolizan el intento por alcanzar algo complicado, también el misterio y el amor que es difícil o imposible._

* * *

  _Agradecería sus comentarios para saber que las ha parecido este primer capitulo y si es que interesan continuar leyendo esta historia. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y hasta luego!_

 


End file.
